


The Desk

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: Fanart for chapter 13
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vgersix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [vgersix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix). Log in to view. 




End file.
